Love Actually
by mishy-mo
Summary: SJ, it's just that good a movie, what can I say!


Love Actually (is all around)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.

/ Damn. Damn. Damn that Daniel! I should have guessed. But how was I supposed to figure it out when that Daniel was so god damn smart. I should have know since it is called 'Love Actually' but nooooo, I just had to pick up the movie and run no questions asked. Wonder why when a hyped up Daniel was trying to tell me about rocks! Rocks, for crying out loud. On my vacation! Way too much for one overworked Colonel to handle. /

Jack when was the last time you ever did paper work?

/I do paper work! I did ...some... Jesus I must be mad I'm having an argument with myself in my own head. /

Where else would you rather argue Jack, out loud ?

/Yeah, Yeah smartass. OK back to the original problem. My current situation. Ah yes me, pizza, movie and Sam. Shit, I meantCarter. Damn it Jack! I'm in her house watching some lovey comedy and she's somehow managed to sneak her way into my arms. Not that I'm not enjoying it, I am but the regulations and .../

But Jack you lov...

/don't! Don't even think that! Damn Damn Da.../

"Sir? Are you OK, you didn't laugh at the funniest bit."

"Uh oh yeah, I'm ok."

Sam snuggled closer to his chest, as if it were possible.

/Damn that Daniel/

* * *

The colonel sauntered down the hallway looking forward to getting home, opening a few beers and settling down to a good movie. This would be his existence for the next two days. No saving the world putting his life on the line for the galaxy. Just him and his couch and his TV.

"Jack?"

/shit, just when I think I'm on vacation../

"Yes Daniel?"

"Emm, Jack, Sam went home a few hours ago."

"Okay, she actually left the base?" he asked in disbelief, nod in reply, "before me?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"That's just it, Jack I don't know I mean I'd go and see her but SG5 brought this ancient tablet back from P4X blah blah blah..."

Jack zoned out, as he eyed up a suspicious looking object with glowing green bits on it. It was at this point Daniel must have told him about the movie.

But the suspicious object couldn't hold Jack's attention for long as he guessed that Daniel would never have any cool big honkin' space gun lying around his office.

"Jack, like I said go and watch the movie with her, she could use the company even if she doesn't tell you what's wrong."

"So, what kind of movie is it?" he said hap-hazardly as he threw the DVD into his bag. He had already decided to go and see Sam after hearing she had gone home, at least now he was armed with something other then his presence.

"Comedy." He lied. Well, half lied, it was the only way to get him to go considering there had been little abjection so far, but Daniel only knew that because he had seen Jack's attention wander while he told him about the film. "I'd come with you Jack but you know..." he said pointing to the mess that was his office.

"Yeah I get the picture. Ok, see ya Danny-boy. By the way do you think pizza would be a good idea?"

"Sure, Jack. Why not."

"Ok, you just keep translating and whatever else it is you do." he called from the corridor.

And with that Jack left the base and headed for the nearest pizza place, not knowing the true nature of the movie within his bag.

* * *

"Jack." A quiet mumble came from his sleepy major.

"Yeah" he spoke equally as softly, completely loving the sound of his name being uttered from her lips.

"Stay." A quiet plea as her eyelids drooped from sheer exhaustion.

He knew he shouldn't, but she needed him. He could feel it. Needed as a friend. For now. Just so she wasn't alone. And in that respect he needed her too.

"Sure." He switched off the TV and pulled his jacket from the back of the sofa and placed it over his 2IC. And then proceeded to fall into his own comfortable sleep his heart warmed by her presence and the thought of her lying next to him.

"Night"

And soundly slept the two heroes in each others arms without the weight of the world or the galaxy on their shoulders, just the sheer peace that comes with being near the one closest to your heart.


End file.
